Shades of StoryBrooke
by Evil Once Swan
Summary: In a small town in main there is a town called storybrooke insistent you may say but don't be deceived by the only white mansion in town it may look nice on the outside but on the inside it is deadly red WILL CONTAIN MY DIFFRENT SHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

In a small town in main there is a town called storybrooke insistent you may say but don't be deceived by the only white mansion in town it may look nice on the outside but on the inside it is deadly red

Oh yes Regina cries out with passion in her voice so close to her climax, you like that Regina Grahams voice cuts in yes I do now stop talking and move please graham lets out a small smirk and moves his member faster sucking on Regina's breast felling his self-close he slams Regina against the wall of the living room

oh fuck graham Regina cries out again she buckles graham keeps going felling his self cum hard he lets go of his grip on Regina oh fuck Regina stumbles to the couch not able to use her feet quite soon still shaking from her orgasm. WOW Regina lets out Graham starts to pick up his clothing and sits next to Regina putting his trousers on Regina turns and kisses Grahams lips when you are next free dear

Tomorrow Graham says with a smile you? Sadly not I have paperwork and meetings and I'm still waiting for paper work of your sheriff, but if you want you can come round to my office at lunch time I fuck me against my desk. I sharp voice cuts in which is against the rules Regina you know that Regina was shocked of the voice behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin. Miss Swan how long have you been there for not long don't worry you will get your paper work but as for the fuck I'm not so sure

Emma says with a smirk looking straight from Regina to Graham now that you have had you're fun you're on duty so instead of fucking the people of Storybrooke why don't you save them Regina lets out a chuckle from Emma's bluntness. Graham shoots back your just jealous because you haven't been in the mayors panties yet.

Emma smirks ready with her come back Graham I might not have been in her panties but she has most been in mine. Regina starts to blush and starts to pull her skirt down from her hips and put her blouse back on. Emma speaks again well if where done with the banter hear I'm going to get myself I well deserved drink Emma walks off leaving Regina to walk Graham to the door I had fun tonight Regina maybe we could you know next Regina cuts him off no not yet graham. Regina kiss his lips have a nice night deputy Regina turns around to head back off th porch Graham quickly spanks Regina ass before she goes back inside Regina jumps and continues to shut the door with a small smile on her face .


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the house Regina walks to the kitchen where she finds Emma and a bottle of beer. So honey how has your day been Regina says with a smirks. Emma takes a swig of her beer fine not much happening like always. Regina uses her Mayor voice what about that paperwork what was due on my desk Monday morning Miss Swan. Emma puts her beer down and walks over to the brunet. what are you going to do Madam Mayor spank me for not doing my paperwork. No i need you to be able to sit on that naught ass of yours. Or maybe i just need to handcuff you to your desk till you do your paperwork, maybe Emma smirks leaning in kissing Regina's lips softly at first then biting down on her bottom lip setting a fire deep down in to pit of Regina's stomach.

Making Regina kiss back with just as much passion from there little role play banter. Regina breaks away from the kiss maybe we should take this to my bedroom. Very well Madam Mayor Emma pick Regina up putting her over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. Regina squeals when her feet come of the floor. Don't you dare drop me Miss Swan wouldn't think of it Emma bites back to brunets sass. Emma opens Regina's bedroom door throwing her on the bed. Emma climbs on top of Regina kissing her lips moving down her body maybe its time for me to fuck you Madam Mayor do you want Sheriff Swan to fuck you. Regina nods her head Emma has a wicked smile on her face and start to pull Regina's blouse back off over head braless madam mayor and some hickies who gave you theses Emma squeezes Regina's breast. Earning a moan from the brunet did my Deputy Sheriff give them to you Regina nodded her head well i wont play with his territory. Emma stopped playing with Regina's breast earning a low growl from the brunet. Emma smiles don't get your panties in a twist. pulling Regina's skirt down oh no panties Emma says in a sassy shocked voice. Emma kisses Regina's lips sliding two fingers into the brunets wet core earning another moan from the brunet. Emma smiles and pumps her fingers harder inside Regina. Now Madam Mayor cum for Sheriff Swan Emma curls her fingers in Regina hitting her sweet spot Regina tips her head back as she lets out a loud body shivering moan as she cums.

Emma pulls out her fingers and licks her lips as she sees the wetness on her fingers. your a very dirty madam mayor Emma says with a smirk as she takes her fingers full of Regina's juices into her mouth. Regina licks her lips you look very hot when you do that Regina leans in to kiss Emma but is pushed back on to bed Emma straddles Regina. Pining her arms to the bed Emma starts to lick and bite up the brunets neck earing moans each time she bites. Emma whispers so who gave you a better orgasm my Deputy or me. at this Regina smiles to her self and reply's to the question your Deputy. Emma lifts her head up looking at brunet but before she could say anything Regina cut in. so what you going to do about it Sheriff Swan, Emma just smiles and kisses Regina's lips wouldn't you like to know.


End file.
